A Forbidden Love
by gochen86
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha decides to go meet an old friend and is gone for a week? Kagome finds herself horny, and she wants sex now! Shippo is the poor victim. Read for more.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back, K-kagome. sniff You're early." Shippo was crying and holding is back. Kagome picked him up and held him close. "What's wrong? Was Inuyasha picking on you again?" Shippo wiped his eyes. "N-no.I g-got hit w-w-with Inuyasha's stupid Tetsusaiga." Shippo lifted his shirt and showed Kagome his back. "Ouch. Shippo, this mark here." Kagome ran her finger lightly over a cut that crossed his back. "That's what that's from?" Inuyasha came through the bushes at that moment."That would be my fault, Kagome. I was sparring with my demon buddy Kuroshikanawa and the Wind Scar got Shippo in the back." Shippo pointed at Inuyasha and said, "It w-was your s-stupid Backlash Wave, Inuyasha. N-not the W-wind Scar!"

About ten minutes later, the group was headed for a small village to get some rest, Shippo still sitting in Kagome's arms, when an explosion threw everyone back. The shockwave knocked them to the ground, and even made Kagome's skrit fly back and expose her panties, which were pink with a french-type lacing. Shippo landed with his face three inches away from Kagome's panties. Miroku landed on top of Sango. Inuyasha was thrown against a tree and was knocked out. Shippo was blushing, but stayed put. Kagome propped herself up on her elbows and saw her skirt up, panties exposed, and Shippo looking at her panties, blushing. She whispered to him, "Shippo, d-do you like what you see?" Kagome was bblushing herself. Shippo slowly nodded, whispering, "Y-yes. Why do you ask?" Kagome said, "Stay with me tonight and I'll show you more." She stood up, Shippo still able to see her panties, picked Shippo up, and went to find the others.

Sango looked into Miroku's eyes. "Please get off." she said. Miroku apologized and got up. Kagome came through the trees holding Shippo, who was beet red, and said, "Let's get Inuyasha and get to the village."No need, Kagome. I'm here." Inuyasha got up on his feet. They all went into the town and found somewhere to stay.

Later that night, Kagome went to her room, saying, "Shippo, you can sleep in my room tonight. Inuyasha, are you going to sleep outside again?" The half-dog demon said, "No. I'm going to go meet someone. I'll be gone for a couple days." He took off, leaving Tetsusaiga with Kagome. Miroku and Sango were in another building. Kagome went into her room with Shippo following her.

Kagome said, "Shippo, sit on the bed for a moment, ok?" The small fox-demon boy did as he was told, and watched Kagome. She looked at him, smiled and said, "I know you had sexual feelings earlier when you saw my panties." Shippo nodded. "Y-yes. Is that o-okay?" Kagome said, "Yes it is. I myself had some feelings, too." She started to take off her shirt. Shippo looked away, but Kagome said, "No. You can watch, Shippo." Shippo watched as Kagome took off not only her shrit and skirt, but also her bra and panties. He put one hand down his pants when Kagome looked away. When Kagome looked back, she saw Shippo with his hand down his pants, and said, "Shippo, stand up." He did so, and Kagome took his shirt off. "You would feel better if you were naked." He blushed at her words. He stood still as Kagome slowly pulled his pants down, then his underwear. Now, both of his hands were covering his dick and balls. Kagome carefully pulled them away, exposing Shippo's erection. She ran a finger over it, causing him to shudder with a forbidden pleasure.

She picked him up, held him close enough to her supple breasts that he instinctively put his stiff dick between them. kagome said, "That feels good, doesn't it?" Shippo nodded. Then, Kagome said, "Kiss me." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Kagome looked disappointed. "What was that? Here's what I meant by kiss." She kissed Shippo on the lips for about five seconds, then laid down on the bed. "Shippo," she said. "Touch my pussy." Shippo pulled his dick out of her boobs and looked at her beautiful, lower lips, took a deep breath, and touched them with his fingers. Then he put them in her vagina. Kagome said, "No. not your fingers. Your dick." Shippo took his fingers out and put his dick in her wet pussy . . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest will wait. If you want more, and I know you do, then you must review. If you don't, Inuyasha just might kill Shippo, then Kagome.

Later.


	2. Just A Dream?

As Shippo slid his rock hard dick into Kagome's wet pussy, he said softly, "I don't want to hurt you, Kagome. But if --" Kagome put her finger on his mouth, silencing him. "Just fuck me, Shippo" Shippo pushed his dick in as far as he could, and Kagome moaned with pleasure. The feeling of his cock in her vagina was too delicious and he reached his climax sooner than either of them thought. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me more, Shippo!" was all Kagome said before climaxing herself. It was then that Kagome heard someone call her name. "Kagome!" It was faint, but it was there. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo asked. "Did I do something wrong?" She told him no, then listened. "Kagome, can you hear me?" It was louder, and the room was fading."What the fuck?!?" Kagome said. "What is going on?" Then, "KAGOME!! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

She felt warm fur on her face. 'Huh?' she thought. Suddenly, Shippo vanished. Kagome closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was as if she hadn't. Everything was still black as night, so she closed them again, saying, "I'll open them slowly this time." Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice and opened her eyes. She was surprised to be looking up at the afternoon sky. "Wha? Where, where am I?" Miroku shook his head. "You're in the middle of the forest with a very large bump on your head. You've been out cold for almost three hours now." Kagome put her hand on her head. "It was a dream? But it seemd so real. It **_felt_** so real." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, whatever. Come on. That village of demon women is right around the corner." As they headed for the village, Kagome looked at Shippo and blushed slightly, but nobody noticed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of this story has arrived.


End file.
